Reviving Depression
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: 2 people have lost the ones they love. Thinking their gone for good they've become depressed. Can 3 shadows and 1 magical creature you'll see be able to help them? Pairings inside. No Flames!


Snaky: Here is a little bit of randomness that also helps to explain why said characters are back with out me having to do it at the time plus these kinda counts as a crossover.

Masquerade: So you're just a lazy *******.

Snaky: No besides if I don't do this you won't be able to come back, neither will Yubel

Masquerade: Oh sorry. The title sucks though.

Snaky: I know it was all I could think of anyway seeing as you and Yubel are important in this story why don't you do the disclaimer.

Yubel & Masquerade: O.K. Snaky doesn't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or Bakugan. He has Yugioh cards and some Bakugan though.

Snaky: Good on with the fic. By the way the way I'm using the Japanese plot where Yubel loves Jaden, and lucky I'm keeping the 1 thing 4kids did right: making Yubel a girl. Yubel: that's the only thing wrong with Japanese Yugioh GX

Pairings {Alice/Masquerade, Jaden/Yubel, one-sided Blair  Jaden maybe}

* * *

Reviving Depression.

Boardington

Alice had hid herself away since the huge Naga attack a month ago. She stayed away from everyone except the shadow for she just listened and never spoke to her (Bakura: your shadow is being very OOC today. Snaky: Shut up Bakura.).Though they did seem to a least understand that she was depressed. She missed the one person who understood her, the person she loved. Masquerade. That night she was crying so much she didn't notice the shadow leave through the dark.

(That's enough Alice for now time for Jaden's turn)(Dialogue I promise)

Duel Academy

Syrus looked at his friend Jaden staring into space as he had since he came back from the other world after them. He didn't talk to anyone anymore just stare into space or sit in his room looking through his deck. Syrus couldn't watch his friend look this depressed.

Syrus: Jay tell me what's wrong please I know something's bugging you and you know you can tell me anything.

Jaden: Sy it's about what happened in the other world.

Syrus: What J we all got back and nothing bad came with us either.

Jaden: Yeh but Yubel didn't get back properly.

Syrus: (Looks at Jaden like he has 5 heads) what! Yubel! What does she have to do with anything?

Jaden: I haven't been able to get her out of my head since we left the other dimension and I think I LOVE her.(Bakura: worst plot explanation ever. Snaky: I don't understand Japanese so I don't know how it happened. Hopefully someone will know how it happened and explain in a review or a message .On another note shut up Bakura!)

Syrus then fainted (Bakura: Boo Worst plot twist Snaky: [really ticked off now] Bakura S.T.F.U.).Unknown to Jaden or Syrus a girl was watching them and a shadow too

Syrus: (After he wakes up) what are you talking about Jaden! I though you had feeling for Blair plus Yubel is the bad guy well girl.

Jaden: Blair's a clingy weirdo and like Sartorious Yubel was being influenced by the Light of Destruction, so she isn't bad, Infact she was my best friend when I was a kid.

In the bushes;

Blair: (Heard everything and really ticked off) Jaden. If I can't have you, nobody can!!!!

In the tree

S.S. (Shadow Snaky): Poor Jaden, also that girl needs anger management classes.

SS then disappeared.

(Now for the important part)

Weird Snake themed building in middle of Egypt

Snaky was taking care of the reptile in his house waiting for something for him to do when his (now) friends SS SY (Shadow Yami) and SM (Shadow Mana) appeared out of the floor.

Snaky: I'm going to guess because you guys just appeared that yous aren't just coming to visit me

Shadows (easier to write them all at once as that than their separate names): Now we've been keeping an eye on some of your friends and well …….

Snaky: Well What.

SY: Most of them are fine but…..

SS&SM: Alice and Jaden are feeling quite close to depression. They miss the ones they love.

Snaky: Well that rules out Shun and Alexis cause there still around.

SS: Jaden misses Yubel and believes she is gone forever.

SM: and Alice wants Masquerade back from wherever.

Snaky: Can you weird and slightly wonderful creatures find me Amnael {Prof. Banner}.

Shadows: Why do we need that crazy spirit?

Snaky: Because unlike you guys I actually have a plan (insert evil laugh in wanted)

Boardington

Alice went to the old building at the edge of town where she normally spoke to the shadow (SM), but this time she wasn't there.

SM: Looking for me?

Alice jumped a foot in the air then turned to see the shadow that normally sat there listening to her every time she came. Looking at her with those creepy purple eyes (Ghostfreak from Ben 10's style eyes) (I don't own Ban10 or Ghostfreak). Alice just stood there looking at her.

Alice: What do you want and why now? Why not at any of the other times I came to cry and vent?

SM: Because I was trying to let you let out your feeling and see what is wrong. Now I want you to come with me for what you deserve.

Alice: Which is?

SM: Masquerade.

Alice looked at her with a look of confusion and happiness. Finally after what felt like yrs, she would see him again. With little hesitation she followed SM into the swirling portal in the ground.

Duel Academy

SS and SY got to Duel Academy while Jaden was standing at the lighthouse (like Zane, sorry couldn't resist). When they got to Jaden he jumped 4 ft. When he recovered he took a good look at them.

Jaden: No way your Yugi and Snaky. This is so cool (Bakura: You seem to think your all that. Snaky: That's because I am)

SS: Well we aren't them but we are friends of them. Now we now you miss your oldest friend Yubel, would you like her back?

Jaden: You can bring her back?

SY: That's what we were told if you come with us.

Jaden: I suppose (Follows the shadows through the forest {Jaden may not have gone that willingly but 1. he's depressed and 2. they were offering Yubel so to speak})

Abandoned Dorm aka Amnael's new home

Snaky and Amnael were tidying a machine that looked like a set of 2 cloning machines. It was the Essence resurrection machine.

Amnael: Why am exactly am I doing this?

Snaky: Because you owe me now what the hell do we do?

Amnael: Well seeing you want people that aren't really there anymore you need part of their spirit for this to work.

Snaky: OK so we'll find something for Yubel and Alice and Masquerade were 1 in the same. Now just so I know have you tried this on anyone else?

Amnael: I'll show him to you when the others come.

At that moment SS, SY and Jaden came from the door to the huge room and SM and Alice came from a black/purple vortex in the floor.

Jaden + Alice: what are we doing here?

Snaky: well first of all long time no see guys and second you guys are here to help us make you happy which means bringing back Masquerade and Yubel.

Jaden: You can get Yubel back?

Alice: And Masquerade?

Snaky: Yes if you help us.

Jaden and Alice got put in the outer tubes of the machines while Amnael typed in a 5000 digit code (couldn't make it too simple to bring them back now could I)

Jaden + Alice: Will this hurt us?

Snaky: And where is this guy that you've told me you tested about this on?

Amnael: Yes it's safe and he's right behind you.

Everyone turns around to see Noah Kaiba standing behind them

Noah: Hi again Snaky and other people. (When I get to than part of Yugioh my way I'll think of something)

Snaky: Nice to see you Noah been about 7 yrs {Actual time difference is too long for my stories to work so gap is 5 not 10}.

Noah: Too long how's everyone?

Snaky: I'll tell you later

Amnael: Can we get this over with now?

Alice: I don't think this is a good idea.

Snaky: Just so you know you will lose your shadows because we need them for bringing your friends back.

Everyone else in the room: (Look at Snaky with weird look on their faces)

Shadows: Just get on with it professor.

Snaky + Noah: Here, here.

Amnael pressed the button and all the doors shut. Weird noises started coming from the empty chambers. Suddenly the sounds stopped.

Amnael: Well it's done now

Snaky: Good now get Alice and Jaden out. I think they will want to see this.

SY and SM got Jaden and Alice out and everyone stood outside the tubes.

Jaden: Did it work?

Alice: Please tell me it worked.

Snaky: Open now!

The doors open and there stood clones! {WTF just happened}.

Just kidding it was Yubel and Masquerade standing there with Masquerade not having any mask on (He looked like a boy version of Alice but had piercing red eyes and still had his old clothes and gravity deifying hair)

Yubel: Jaden!

Masquerade: Alice!

Jaden: Yubel your back (Yubel goes and tackles Jaden to the ground)

Alice: Masquerade it's felt like its been years (Walks over and kisses him [Well what did you expect me to do])

Everyone else [Especially Banner]: Yes it worked!!!!!!!

End {I suppose}

* * *

Snaky: Well glad that's done what about you guys?

Yubel: Why did Masquerade get kissed not me?

Snaky: Well I decided to do what nobody expected to happen, and where is he?

Yubel: He left with Alice once the fic ended. Saying about making up for lost time.

Snaky: s***.

Shadows: We finally got a cameo! (All 3 jumping around like 3 yr olds)

Snaky&Yubel: (Sweatdrop)

Snaky: O.K. Bye, seeing as Masquerade is gone Yubel…..

Yubel: Please READ & REVIEW.


End file.
